


[podfic of] Share Your Road

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of] Hopeless Wanderer [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Codependency, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: You reap what you sow.Naruto offers bountiful harvest.The most important stories can never quite be put into words and maybe that is their true tragedy.[Clouded Mind and Heavy Heart from Naruto's POV]





	[podfic of] Share Your Road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Share Your Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196704) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



Title: Share Your Road

Author: Dawnstruck

Beta Listener: GodofLaundreyBaskets

fandom: Naruto

pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Length: 33:48 

Music used: Hopeless wanderer - Mumford & Sons

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/hopeless%20wanderer/share%20your%20road.mp3) (Right-click to save, click normally to stream)

 


End file.
